The present invention relates to a brake system according to the preamble of claim 1.
European patent application No. 0 460 408 discloses a brake system of this type, for example. The charging pump disclosed therein has a very high pilot pressure. Therefore, the publication discloses an additional charging valve which is switched to its open position only if the control valve device is switched to pressure increase.
An additional valve of this type not only renders the system more expensive but also causes additional noises during operation of the system caused by switching of the valve.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to simplify a system by reducing the number and complexity of the valves to thereby minimize switching noise during operation of the system.